highestgrossingmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter-Pan
''Peter Pan '' is a 2010 epic fantasy film directed by Tim Burton and Josh Weilden and distributed by Laxoon inc. and Walt Disney Pictures.. The story follow's Peter-Pan (Joel Courtney)adventure to his home, The Neverland's, and a battle with Captain Hook (Johnny Depp) The film became a financial success and was the second the best-reviewed films of 2010 (94%) behind Animal Tale 3 (99.9%). At the box office, Peter-Pan claimed the worldwide opening weekend record (then surpassed by Animal Tale 3 , earning $183.2 million, as well as setting opening day and opening weekend records in various countries. As of 2014, the film is the 12th highest grossing film of all time, the second highest grossing film of 2010, and the third film to gross over $1 billion. Plot Lord Voldemort steals the powerful Elder Wand from Albus Dumbledore's tomb. After burying Dobby, Harry Potter asks the goblin Griphook to help him, Ron, and Hermione to break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts bank, suspecting a Horcrux may be there. Griphook agrees in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor. Wandmaker Ollivander tells Harry that two wands taken from Malfoy Manor belonged to Bellatrix and to Draco Malfoy, but Malfoy's has changed its allegiance to Harry. In Bellatrix's vault, Harry discovers that the Horcrux is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He retrieves it, but Griphook snatches the sword of Godric Gryffindor and abandons the trio, leaving them cornered by security. The three release the dragon guardian and flee on its back. Harry sees a vision of Voldemort killing goblins, including Griphook, and learns Voldemort is aware of the theft. Harry also realises there is a Horcrux at Hogwarts connected to Rowena Ravenclaw. The trio apparate into Hogsmeade, where Aberforth Dumbledore instructs the portrait of his deceased younger sister, Ariana, to fetch Neville Longbottom, who leads the trio through a secret passageway into the room of requirement at Hogwarts, where many of their close friends have been hiding out and secretly fighting back against the dark forces that have taken over the school. Snape hears of Harry's return and warns staff and students of punishment for aiding Harry. Harry confronts Snape, who flees after Minerva McGonagall challenges him to a duel. McGonagall gathers the Hogwarts community for battle. At Luna Lovegood's insistence, Harry speaks to Helena Ravenclaw's ghost, who reveals that Voldemort performed "dark magic" on her mother's diadem, which is in the Room of Requirement. In the Chamber of Secrets, Ron encourages Hermione to destroy the Horcrux cup with a Basilisk fang. Afterward, the two share a passionate kiss. In the Room of Requirement, Draco, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini attack Harry, but Ron and Hermione intervene. Goyle casts a Fiendfyre curse and, unable to control it, is burned to death while Harry and his friends save Malfoy and Zabini. Harry stabs the diadem with the Basilisk fang, and Ron kicks it into the Room of Requirement, where it is destroyed. As Voldemort's forces attack, Harry, seeing into Voldemort's mind, realises that Voldemort's snake Nagini is the final Horcrux. After entering the boathouse, the trio witness Voldemort telling Snape that the Elder Wand cannot serve Voldemort until Snape dies; he then orders Nagini to kill Snape. Before dying, Snape tells Harry to take his memories to the Pensieve. In the chaos at Hogwarts, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, among others, have been killed. Harry learns from Snape's memories that Snape loved Harry's late mother, Lily, but despised his father, James, who had bullied him. Following her death, Snape worked secretly with Dumbledore to protect Harry from Voldemort because of his deep feelings for Lily. Harry also learns that Dumbledore's death at Snape's hands was planned between them, and that the Patronus doe he saw in the woods that led him to the sword had been conjured by Snape. Harry discovers that he himself became a Horcrux when Voldemort originally failed to kill him and that Harry must die to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul within him. Harry goes to die at the hands of Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Through the Resurrection Stone (which was revealed to have been in Harry's Golden Snitch, given by Dumbledore), Harry briefly speaks to his dead loved ones before facing Voldemort. Voldemort casts the Killing Curse upon Harry, who finds himself in limbo, where Dumbledore's spirit meets him and explains that the part of Voldemort within Harry was killed by Voldemort's own curse. Due to Voldemort killing the Horcrux inside Harry, he is able to return to his body, determined to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Voldemort announces Harry's apparent death to everyone at Hogwarts and forewarns that anyone who defies him will be killed. Neville ignores Voldemort's warnings and states that Harry will live on in their hearts. Harry reveals he is still alive and duels with Voldemort throughout the castle. A general battle begins as Molly Weasley watches Ginny Weasley nearly get killed by Bellatrix during a duel, loses her temper and then engages, petrifies and kills Bellatrix. A defiant Neville draws the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and decapitates Nagini, leaving Voldemort mortal. The final stand of Harry and Voldemort's fight is Harry's Disarming Charm rebounding Voldemort's own Killing Curse and obliterating him. After the battle, Harry explains to Ron and Hermione that the Elder Wand recognised him as its true master because he had disarmed Draco, who earlier had disarmed its previous owner, Dumbledore, which then explains why the wand didn't kill Harry in his final battle with Voldemort. Harry snaps the Elder Wand and throws it into a chasm, rejecting its power. Nineteen years later, Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley, along with Draco and his wife Astoria Malfoy, proudly watch their own children leaving for Hogwarts from King's Cross station. Cast * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Best friend of Ron and Hermione, Ginny's love interest. * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, One of Ginny's bigger brothers, Hermione's love interest. * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, Ron's love interest. * Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater and Sirius Black's cousin and murderer. * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid, Harry's half-giant friend and a former staff at Hogwarts. * Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick, the Charms master and Head of the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts; and Griphook, a goblin and former employee at Gringotts Bank. * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater and son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort, an evil, power-hungry wizard, and the leader of the Death Eaters. * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore, the late headmaster of Hogwarts * John Hurt as Mr Ollivander, a wandmaker abducted by the Death Eaters. * Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father and a disgraced Death Eater. * Kelly Macdonald as Helena Ravenclaw, the ghost of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. * Gary Oldman as Sirius Black, Harry's late godfather. * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape, former Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new headmaster of Hogwarts. * Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and the Head of the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. * David Thewlis as Remus Lupin, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. * Julie Walters as Molly Weasley, the Weasley matriarch. *Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and wife of Remus Lupin Casting The roles of several minor characters were recast or replaced for this film. Ciarán Hinds assumes the role of Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's brother and bartender of the Hog's Head inn. In the book, a significant number of characters who have not appeared since some of the earlier novels, reappear to fight to defend Hogwarts in the large, final battle. Director David Yates said, "I want to get them all back", referring to his desire to bring back as many actors who have appeared in the franchise as possible for the climactic battle sequence in the film. Sean Biggerstaff, Jim Broadbent, Gemma Jones, Miriam Margoyles, and Emma Thompson reprise their roles from earlier films briefly during the battle scene. For the final scene in the film which is set nineteen years after the film's main story, the actors playing the main characters were made to look older through the use of makeup and special effects not once but twice; the second being after the characters' aged photos leaked onto the internet. Production serves as the opening shot of the film's final scene, "nineteen years later".]] Part 2 was filmed back-to-back with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 from 19 February 2009 to 12 June 2010, with reshoots for the epilogue scene taking place at Leavesden Film Studios on 21 December 2010. Director David Yates, who shot the film with director of photography Eduardo Serra, described Part 2 as "operatic, colourful and fantasy-oriented", a "big opera with huge battles." Sets In an interview with Architectural Digest, production designer Stuart Craig remarked on creating sets for Part 2. Of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, he said, "our banking hall, like any other, is made of marble and big marble columns. And it has great strength. The fact that the goblins are the bankers and tellers at the counter helps that feeling of grandeur and solidity and the big proportions. That was part of the fun of the set: we exaggerated the size of it, we exaggerated the weight of it, and we even exaggerated the shine of the marble." About the multiplication of treasure in one of the bank's vaults, he noted, "We made literally thousands of pieces for it and vacuum metalised them to be shiny gold and silver. John Richardson, the special effects supervisor, made a floor that was capable of rising on different levels, so there was kind of a physical swelling of the treasure on it." Craig spoke about the Battle of Hogwarts to Art Insights Magazine, saying that "the great challenge is the destruction of Hogwarts. The sun rising behind the smoke ... the massive remains of destroyed walls, the entrance hall, the entrance of the Great Hall, part of the roof of the Great Hall completely gone, so yeah. A big challenge there and an enjoyable one really – maybe it helped me and the guys in the art department sort of prepare for the end ... we demolished it before we had to strike it completely." When asked about the King's Cross scene near the end of the film, Craig said, "We experimented a lot, quite honestly. I mean it was quite a protracted process really but we did experiment the sense of it being very burnt out very very kind of white – so we experimented with underlit floors, we experimented with different kind of white covering everything: white paint, white fabric, and the cameraman was involved in how much to expose it, and a series of camera tests were done, so we got there but with a great deal of preparation and research." Visual effects Visual Effects Supervisor Tim Burke said that "It was such a major job to stage the Battle of Hogwarts, and we had to do it in different stages of production. We had shots with complex linking camera moves from wide overviews, to flying into windows and interior spaces. So, we took the plunge at the end of 2008, and started rebuilding the school digitally with Double Negative." He went on to say that "It's taken two years – getting renders out, texturing every facet of the building, constructing interiors to see through windows, building a destruction version of the school. We can design shots with the knowledge that we have this brilliant digital miniature that we can do anything with. With a practical Hogwarts, we would have shot it last summer and been so tied down. Instead, as David Yates finds the flow and structure, we are able to handle new concepts and ideas." On the quality of 3-D in film, Burke told Los Angeles Times, "I think it's good, actually. I think people are going to be really pleased. I know everyone's a little nervous and sceptical of 3-D these days, but the work has been done very, very well. We've done over 200 shots in 3-D and in the visual effects as well, because so much of it is CG, so the results are very, very good. I think everyone's going to be really impressed with it, actually." Producer David Heyman spoke to SFX magazine about the 3-D conversion, saying that "The way David Yates is approaching 3-D is he's trying to approach it from a character and story point of view. Trying to use the sense of isolation, of separation that sometimes 3-D gives you, to heighten that at appropriate moments. So we're approaching it in a storytelling way." In 2012, the visual effects in Deathly Hallows - Part 2 were nominated for an Oscar. The film also won the BAFTA Award for Best Special Visual Effects at the 65th BAFTA Awards in 2012. Music It was confirmed that Part 1 composer, Alexandre Desplat, was set to return for Part 2. In an interview with Film Music Magazine, Desplat stated that scoring Part 2 is "a great challenge" and that he has "a lot of expectations to fulfill and a great deal of work" ahead of him. In a separate interview, Desplat also made note that John Williams themes will be present in the film "much more than in part one." Writing for the film's musical score began in early 2011 by Desplat, who finished recording it with orchestrator Conrad Pope and the London Symphony Orchestra on 27 May 2011, at Abbey Road Studios. The soundtrack for the film was nominated for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media at the 54th Annual Grammy Awards. Distribution Marketing In March 2011 the first preview for Deathly Hallows – Part 2 was released revealing new footage and new interviews from the starring cast. The first US poster was released on 28 March 2011, with the caption "It All Ends 7.15" (referring to its international release date). On 27 April 2011 the first theatrical trailer for Part 2 was released. The trailer revealed a range of new and old footage. The IMAX trailer for the film was released with IMAX screenings of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides on 20 May 2011. During the MTV Movie Awards on 5 June 2011, Emma Watson presented a sneak peek of the film. Theatrical release , Emma Watson and Rupert Grint at the premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 on 7 July 2011 at Trafalgar Square in London.]] On 2 April 2011 a test screening of the film was held in Chicago. Director David Yates, producers David Heyman and David Barron and the film's editor Mark Day were in attendance. The film had its world premiere on in Trafalgar Square in London. The US premiere was held in New York City at Lincoln Center on . Although filmed in 2-D, the film was converted into 3-D in post-production and was released in both RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. The film was originally scheduled to open in Indonesia on 13 July 2011. However, the Indonesian government levied a new value added tax on royalties from foreign films in February 2011, causing three film studios, including Warner Brothers, to halt the importation of their films, including ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 into the country. Cinema owners hoped to have Harry Potter on their screens by the end of July, barring a continuation of the dispute. The film was not released to cinemas in the Kingdom of Jordan due to recently enforced taxes on films. It had not been premiered in the Kingdom . On 10 June, one month before the film's release, tickets went on sale. On 16 June 2011 Part 2 received a 12A certificate from the British Board of Film Classification, who note that the film "contains moderate threat, injury detail and language", becoming the only Harry Potter film to receive a warning for "injury detail". At midnight 15 July, Part 2 screened in 3,800 cinemas. In the United States, it played in 4,375 cinemas, 3,100 3D cinemas and 274 IMAX cinemas, the widest release for an IMAX, 3D and a Harry Potter film. Home media Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 was released on 11 November 2011 in the United States in four formats: a one-disc standard DVD, a two-disc standard DVD special edition, a one-disc standard Blu-ray, and three-Disc Blu-ray 2D Combo Pack (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy). In the UK and Ireland, the film was released on 2 December 2011 in three formats: a two-disc standard DVD, a three-disc Blu-ray 2D Combo Pack (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy), and a four-disc Blu-ray 3D Combo Pack (Blu-ray 3D + Blu-ray 2D + DVD + Digital Copy). The film set the record for fastest-selling pre-order DVD and Blu-ray on Amazon.com, just two days into the pre-order period. Deathly Hallows - Part 2 sold 2.71 million Blu-ray units ($60.75 million) in three days (Friday to Sunday). It also sold 2.83 million DVD units ($42.22 million) during its debut. By 18 July 2012 it had sold 4.71 million Blu-ray units ($99.33 million) and 6.47 million DVD units ($88.96 million). Reception Critical response The film received universal critical acclaim. As of November 2012 on the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film had an overall approval rating of 96% based on 280 reviews and an average score of 8.4/10. The site describes the film as "Thrilling, powerfully acted, and visually dazzling, Deathly Hallows Part II brings the Harry Potter franchise to a satisfying – and suitably magical – conclusion." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 based on individual reviews, the film achieved an average of 87 based on 41 reviews, signifying "universal acclaim". The film received a score of 93 from professional critics at the Broadcast Film Critics Association; it is the organisation's highest-rated Harry Potter film. Audiences surveyed by Cinemascore gave the film A grade on average.http://articles.latimes.com/2011/jul/18/entertainment/la-et-0718-box-office-20110718 Philip Womack in The Daily Telegraph commented, "This is monumental cinema, awash with gorgeous tones, and carrying an ultimate message that will resonate with every viewer, young or old: there is darkness in all of us, but we can overcome it." He further expressed that David Yates "transmutes book into a genuinely terrifying spectacle." Another review was released on the same day from Evening Standard, who rated the film 4 out of 5 and stated "Millions of children, parents, and those who should know better won't need reminding what a Horcrux is – and director David Yates does not let them down. In fact, in some ways, he helps make up for the shortcomings of the final book." The Daily Express remarked that the film showcases "a terrifying showdown that easily equals Lord of the Rings or Star Wars in terms of a dramatic and memorable battle between good and evil." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film out of 4 stars and said, "The finale conjures up enough awe and solemnity to serve as an appropriate finale and a dramatic contrast to the lighthearted (relative) innocence of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone all those magical years ago." Mark Kermode from the BBC said that the film is a "pretty solid and ambitious adaptation of a very complex book", but he criticised the post-converted 3D. Christy Lemire of the Associated Press gave the film out of 4 stars and said "While Deathly Hallows: Part 2 offers long-promised answers, it also dares to pose some eternal questions, and it'll stay with you after the final chapter has closed." Richard Roeper, also from the Chicago Sun-Times, gave the film an A+ rating and said that "this is a masterful and worthy final chapter in one of the best franchises ever put to film." In one of the few negative reviews, Brian Gibson of Vue Weekly described the movie as "deadly dull" and a "visual overstatement". Other reviews criticised the decision to split the novel into two cinematic parts, with Ben Mortimer of The Daily Telegraph writing "Deathly Hallows – Part 2 isn't a film. It's HALF a film ... it's going to feel somewhat emotionless." Other critics wrote of the film's runtime; Alonso Duralde from The Wrap said, "If there's one substantial flaw to the film, it's that this cavalcade of people and places and objects can barely fit in the 130-minute running time." Rebecca Gillie from The Oxford Student gave the film 2 out of 5 stars and wrote, "at the end of film there is nothing that stays with you once you've left the cinema." Box office Peter-Pan '' In worldwide earnings, it is the 12th highest-grossing film, the 2nd highest-grossing 2010 film''Peter-Pan '' set a worldwide opening-weekend record with $483.2 million (previously held by ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince). It also set a worldwide IMAX opening-weekend record with $23.2 million (a record surpassed by The Dark Knight Rises). In worldwide earnings, it is the fastest film to reach $400M (5 days), $500M (6 days), $600M (8 days), $700M (10 days), $800M (12 days), $900M (15 days), and $1 billion (19 days - tied with Avatar and Marvel's The Avengers). On 31 July 2011 (its 19th day of release), it became the ninth film in cinematic history and the second in 2011 to surpass the $1-billion mark. Outside North America Outside North America, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 is the third highest-grossing film, the highest-grossing 2011 film, the highest-grossing Warner Bros. film and the highest-grossing Harry Potter film. On its opening day, Deathly Hallows – Part 2 grossed $43.6 million from 26 countries, placing it 86% ahead of Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and 49% higher than Half-Blood Prince. From Wednesday until Sunday, on its 5-day opening weekend, it set an opening-weekend record outside North America by earning $314 million (previously held by Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides). The average 3D share of Deathly Hallows – Part 2 was 60%, which was lower than the 3D share for Transformers: Dark of the Moon (70%) and On Stranger Tides (66%). It reached $300M (5 days), $400M (8 days), $500M (11 days) and $600M (15 days) in record time. On its second weekend, it held to the top spot, but fell precipitously by 62% to $120.2 million despite minor competition. This amount is about the same as what ''On Stranger Tides made from its second weekend ($124.3 million). Deathly Hallows – Part 2 was in first place at the box office outside North America for four consecutive weekends. In the UK, Ireland and Malta it brought in a record $14.8 million on its first day. On its opening weekend, it earned £23,753,171, marking the second largest opening weekend in local currency behind Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (£23,882,688). However, in US dollars, its opening weekend was an all-time record $38.3 million, ahead of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ($33.5 million). The film also achieved the biggest single-day gross ever (on its first Saturday) and the largest opening week with $57.6 million (surpassed by Skyfall). The film made a total of £73.1 million ($117.2 million) at the UK box office marking the fifth highest-grossing film. It also is the highest-grossing film of 2011 and highest-grossing Harry Potter film. Deathly Hallows – Part 2 also set opening-day records Mexico ($6.1 million), Australia ($7.5 million), France and the Maghreb region ($7.1 million), Italy ($4.6 million), Sweden ($2.1 million), Norway ($1.8 million), Denmark ($1.6 million), the Netherlands ($1.7 million), Belgium ($1.4 million), the Czech Republic ($2.0 million), Argentina ($961,000), Finland ($749,000) and Hong Kong ($808,000). It also established new Harry Potter opening-day records in Japan ($5.7 million), Brazil ($4.4 million), Russia and the CIS ($4.2 million), Spain ($3.3 million) and Poland ($1.25 million). Deathly Hallows – Part 2 set opening weekend records in India with 15 Crores ($3.41million), Australia with $19.6 million, New Zealand with $2.46 million, Brazil with $11.6 million (surpassed by Marvel's The Avengers), Scandinavia with $18.5 million, Mexico with $15.9 million (surpassed by Marvel's The Avengers) and many other Latin American and European countries. North America In North America, it is the eighteenth highest-grossing film, the highest grossing 2011 film, the highest-grossing Harry Potter film, the highest-grossing children's book adaptation, the highest-grossing fantasy/live action film and the fourth highest-grossing 3-D film. It set new records in advance ticket sales with $32 million, in its midnight opening with $43.5 million and in its IMAX midnight opening with $2 million (surpassed by The Dark Knight Rises). It grossed $91.1 million on its opening Friday, setting a Friday-gross record as well as single- and opening-day records. It also set an opening-weekend record with $169.2 million, an IMAX opening-weekend record of $15.2 million and opening-weekend record for a 3-D film (all three records were subsequently surpassed by Marvel's The Avengers). Although 3-D enhanced the film's earning potential, only 43% of the opening gross came from 3-D venues. This means only $72.8 million of the opening-weekend grosses originated from 3-D showings, the second-largest number (at the time) behind Alice in Wonderland s $81.3 million. It also scored the largest 3-day and 4-day gross, (records taken by Marvel's The Avengers). It also scored the third highest-grossing opening week with $226.2 million (Friday to Thursday), and even the fourth-largest 7-day gross (whenever these 7 first days occurred). It fell precipitously by 84% on its second Friday and by 72% during its second weekend overall, grossing $47.4 million, which is the largest second-weekend drop for any film that opened to more than $50 million. Still, it managed to become the fastest-grossing film in the franchise and also achieved the second-largest ten-day gross ever (at the time). In its third weekend, the movie surpassed Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone to become the highest-grossing film of the franchise in North America.Weekend Report: 'Cowboys' Out-Draws 'Smurfs' in Near Photo Finish Box Office Mojo, Retrieved 29 October 2013 Records At the time of its release, the film held the following US/Canadian box office records: It also holds the following international box-office records: Sequels In December 2011, Laxoon approved the film for a sequel and for it to be turned into a trilogy due with the success, though Walt Disney Pictures didn't want to do another one because of other films they are working on, Laxoon Inc. decided to promise one without Walt Disney Pictures helping, Walt-Disney wanted to sue Laxoon inc. so decided to ask the fans if a sequel would be the right path to go. In May 2012, No was 15% and yes was 85%, Walt Disney then agreed to do the film with LI in August 2012 and said production on the film will begin in May 2014. Headline text Accolades The film garnered a number of accolades and nominations. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 was nominated for Best Art Direction, Best Makeup, and Best Visual Effects at the 84th Academy Awards. The film won the BAFTA award for Best visual effects at the 65th BAFTA awards, and was also nominated in 3 other categories for Best Sound, Best Production Design and Best Make-up and Hair and was long-listed in eight other categories including Best Cinematography and Best Original Score. The was nominated for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media at the 54th Annual Grammy Awards in 2012 and won a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture. The film scored 10 nominations at the annual Saturn Awards, Winning for Best Fantasy Film and received a total of 14 nominations at the annual Scream Awards winning in the following categories: Best Scream-Play, Best Fantasy Actor to Daniel Radcliffe, Best Villain to Ralph Fiennes, Best F/X and Holy Sh*t scene of the Year. |} References External links * * * * * * [http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/2011/HPOT8.php Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2] at The Numbers ja:ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝#映画 Category:2011 3D films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2011 films Category:British 3D films Category:American 3D films Category:British fantasy films Category:American fantasy films Category:British films Category:Best Film Empire Award winners Category:Epic films Category:Billion-dollar grossing films Category:Films directed by David Yates Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Scotland Category:Films shot in Wales Category:Films set in the United Kingdom Category:Films set in London 07 Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Heyday Films films Category:IMAX films Category:Sequel films Category:High fantasy films